


Don't Go Breaking My Heart (pretty please)

by Iwanttotouchthebutt



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stiles gave Derek his mother's ring when they got married, married Stiles and Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttotouchthebutt/pseuds/Iwanttotouchthebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lost his wedding ring and Stiles is afraid he might be leaving him when really Derek lost it (but where?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. put a ring on it

Stiles stared at Derek's hand, it was still missing.  
Some of you may be asking, what is 'it'?  
'It' is the golden wedding band that had belonged to Stiles mother before she...before...before she had to... go...  
"Um..." should he ask? Yeah, he was going to! "Where's the uh...um..."  
Derek looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Where's the what, babe?"  
"Uh, carrots!" Good job asking, Stilinski.  
Derek stared at him and he started to blush, his face heating up.  
"In your hand, Stiles."  
Stiles looked at his hand and saw the carrots. "Oh! Oh...oh...my bad...uh...heh, I knew that..."  
"Are you feeling ok?" Derek asked raising and eyebrow. "Maybe you should go lay down...?"  
" uh....yeah ...I'm gonna go...that, do, I'm gonna do that" Stiles stuttered out.  
"I love you babe, feel better." Derek said, kissing his cheek.  
"I...I love you too." And oh god, it was so true, he did love Derek and he hoped his mind was just making things up that had no truth behind them.  
And with those thoughts he left the kitchen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As soon as Stiles left the kitchen Derek hurriedly looked around.  
He had lost his ring earlier this week, not just any ring, his WEDDING ring, the ring STILES had given him, that had belonged to Stiles MOTHER.  
If he couldn't find it he was so screwed.  
He bit his lip, before looking at the sink...had he done dishes this week?  
He yanked up his sleeve and shoved his hand down the garbage disposal((to those of you who watch supernatural don't worry)), feeling around for anything metalic.  
By the end he had found...what looked like last night's dinner and half a spoon, how it was only half he didn't know.  
He tossed the remainder of the spoon into the trash before washing the...it looked kind of like cabbage, off of his hand.  
He paced the kitchen. What else had he done this week? Where could the ring have fallen off? He grit his teeth.  
Maybe in the makeshift gym? At Scott's house? Oh shit  
They had been fighting a rogue omega last week, could he have lost it there?  
He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, cooking could wait, left the house and got into the Camaro, peeling away.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Stiles watched from the bedroom window as Derek sped away from the house.  
Oh god, what if Derek was going to go see someone? Like a someone someone, like a Stiles but not Stiles someone?  
He tried to take a deep breath.  
What if Derek was seeing someone else? What if Derek liked them more then Stiles? Oh god, would Derek leave him?  
Eventually he wound up in the bathroom, squished between the wall and toilet, holding his legs close.  
What if Derek left him? What if Derek was cheating on him? If Derek was cheating on him would Stiles leave? Oh god.  
Stiles knew he was...well...not attractive and Derek...Derek was beautiful, it was no surprise Derek...might be seeing someone else.....  
He brought a hand to his chest, oh god, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't ....he couldnt....he....  
He grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial.  
In the third ring Scott picked up.  
"Hey Stiles, what's up?"  
The only response Stiles had was heavy painful breathing.  
"Oh shit, Stiles, where are you?!"  
"H-house..." Stiles croaked out burying his head in his hands.  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute, keep breathing, deeply!" And then Scott was gone.  
But his thoughts weren't.  
Maybe this was why Derek wasn't wearing the wedding ring, because Stiles was too much drama with his panic attacks and shit, he was human and Derek was a werewolf, that was probably a little bit of a problem.  
He dropped the phone and tried to compose himself before Scott came.  
A few minutes later he heard the door downstairs slam open and with it came Scott's voice.  
"Stiles!?" He yelled searching for his friend.  
"Stiles!?" He ran upstairs into the bathroom and spotted his friend in between the wall and toilet.  
"Stiles!" He exclaimed before dropping to his knees near his friend.  
"I-im fine I'm fine..." Stiles wheezed out, still not having managed to get his breathing under control.  
"No your not!" Scott went to pick him up only to receive a punch in the chest.  
"L-leave me a - alone " Stiles wheezed out.  
"Stiles..." Scott whined out.  
"I'm f-fine!" Stiles insisted.  
Scott whined and sat near his friend about to put a hand on his back before thinking better of it and pulling it back.  
Eventually Stiles calmed down, his eyes red, his face pale and his hair all messed up.  
"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked cautiously.  
"N-nothing..." a stray tear slid down Stiles cheek.  
"Stiles...is something going on with you and Derek? Is Derek ok?"  
At that Stiles burst out crying.  
"Oh, god, Stiles what's wrong? What happened?" Scott asked wrapping his arms around his best friend, this time he was not pushed away.  
"I think he m-might be seeing someone else o-or might be wanting to b-break up or leave..." Stiles said miserably.  
"Why do you think that?" Scott asked, his nose wrinkling in confusion.  
"The...the ring I gave him, W-when we got married he...he hasn't worn it in a week..."  
Scott's eyes narrowed. "Have you asked him why?"  
"N-no I dont..I dont..." Stiles started hyperventilating again.

"Hey, hey, buddy, calm down..." Scott said but it was too late.  
Stiles passed out.


	2. What is lost (And what is found?)

Half an hour later Derek found himself at a bar, still no wedding ring on his finger.  
Letting out a sigh he brought the whiskey shot to his lips and downed it, almost spitting it back up when his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
"Uh, hello?" He said when he answered it.  
"Derek, Stiles freaked out and he passed out and-"  
"Wait, Scott? Scott, what happened? Where are you?"  
"We're at your guys house and...Stiles...uh..."  
"And what Scott?" Derek growled out, paying for his drink and jogging out to the Camaro.  
"You haven't been wearing the wedding ring he gave you..."  
Derek's breath caught in his throat. "I know."  
"Why?" This time Scott's voice sounded angry.  
"Please, don't tell him but....i...I lost it..." He said with a sigh.  
"...you lost it?"  
"Yeah, and I didn't want to tell Stiles coz it was his mom's and just..." he sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I feel awful." Scott sighed through the phone. "You need to tell him, Derek, he...he freaked out, big time. He had a panic attack and wound up passing out, he's afraid your gonna...leave him" Derek blinked, how could Stiles think that? Derek loved him! Derek would always love him! But...he knew Stiles had a negative body image and often couldn't believe that Derek ever wanted to be with him but....Derek loved him. "Ok," Derek nodded trying to phsyke himself up. "I'll tell him as soon as I get home" "Ok, good." Scott said hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uh...sorry to say it but my muse for this story is...dying...slowly and painfully....


	3. 'Till I Die

When Derek got home he found Stiles sound asleep on the couch. Sighing in relief he sat next to the younger mans feet, all the way home he'd been afraid the boy would go back on bad habits.

Derek glanced around the house and for the first time realized how clean it was,everything tucked away in its proper place and the kitchen no longer covered in unread mail. His chest squeezed in guilt, Stiles only cleaned when he was anxious.

Reaching up he gently held Stiles hand between his own two. "Stiles, baby, I'm so sorry I did't notice sweetheart... I promise I'm never leaving you." He continued on making promises he intended to keep 'till he died for the next half an hour.

\------

 

Stiles awoke slightly confused, his throat hurting like it always did after a panic attack. 

 _What happened?_ He asked himself, all he could remember was Derek and Scott and....Derek, oh god, Derek was going to leave him. As soon as the thought crossed him mind his chest seized up again.

"Hey, Hey, baby it's okay" He felt his hand get squeezed gently. Opening his eyes he looked up at his boyfriend, who was smiling gently. "Hi sweetheart..." The older man whispered. "Scott called and I came home as soon as I could." 

Stiles looked up at his boyfriends face and felt tears slowly well up in his eyes at the thought of loosing the man he loved so much. "I..." He choked out a sob as tears began streaming down his face. He pulled Derek down on top of him, crying into the junction between his shoulder and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story isn't very good, boo, stuck in a class with a dumbass of a teacher who would suck the fun out of a rainbow.  
> And boos, the boo who gave this prompt to me is my boo of the week :)  
> ...that was a lot of boos.


End file.
